Leona Lionheart
Leona Lionheart is a 14 year old lioness and the eldest daughter of Mayor Leodore Lionheart. She's the big sister of Mirage Lionheart. She is owned by MidnightCollies. She's generally quite to her self and secluded. Only opening up to her family and closest friends. She's very passionate about what she does and is determined to be the best at everything. She's a very supportive friend and sister, even if she's fighting with someone she cares about she always looks out for them. She loves to spend time with her family and friends, and can be kinda giddy and crazy around them. General Leona is a golden coloured lion like her father, they're alike in most ways but there are a few differences. Where Leodore has light patches around his eyes, Leonas are darker. Her tail and ears are a darker colour from her fathers too. Her torso is a light golden colour, along with her toes and fingers. She has bright blue eyes and pink ears and paw pads. Attires Leona isn't much for formal attire of any kind. She prefers to wear baseball jerseys, hoodies or leather jackets. Her shorts usually always have a particular logo on them, be it for a band, sports team or musician. She typically wears skinny jeans, but when she does sports she wears leggings or sweatpants. Stories By Me: * The Animal Inside Me Stories By Others *She's a total music fanatic and absolutely adore all bands and music of all kinds. She's a huge Gazelle fan, and has been to three of her concerts. *Shes a bit of a jock at her high school, as well as being into music she adores sports such as soccer, basketball and running. *Shes a really good singer, but rarely sings in front of anyone besides her sister. *Since her father is usually always busy at work, and her mother isn't around anymore, Leona is usually left to watch her younger sister, Mirage. Not that she minds, she loves to spend time with her sister~ *When she's unable to watch her sister, she gets her best friend Windy to watch her. *She was named after the singer, Leona Lewis. *She doesn't have a crush at the moment, she's not really looking for one either. She's just kinda waiting until the right guy pops up, not really rushing anything. *She hopes to one day become a singer or professional athlete. *She always teases her friend Windy about her crush on Toby, Windy always denies it and says he's her "brofriend" now boyfriend, despite the fact that's they're always seen together as a couple. * When her dad was busy with work at city hall, Leona and Mirage would often spend time with assistant mayor Bellwether, or "Auntie Bellie" as they preferred to call her. * During the predator panic, Leona is one of the unlucky victims of the night howlers and turns savage like the other animals did. She gets darted the day after her dad is imprisoned and after she turns savage she's captured by the ZPD and sent to a holding facility. Family *Leodore Lionheart (Father) *Unnamed mother *Mirage Lionheart (Younger sister) Friends *Windy McCoon *Toby Foxx *Zenji Okami *Henry Hyenus *Randy McCoon *Feel free to suggest~ Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:MidnightCollies OC Category:Females Category:Female Category:Girls Category:Mammals Category:Animals Category:The Lionheart Family Category:Siblings Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Relative to Mayor Lionheart Category:Daughter of Mayor Lionheart Category:Citizen Category:Citizens Category:Zootopia Citizen Category:Present Gen Category:Protagonist Category:Downtown Zootopia Resident Category:Big Cats